Mel Sorotki
Lieutenant Mel Sorotki was a Coalition of Ordered Governments King Raven pilot. He piloted KR A-108 along with crew chief Lt.Nat Barber during the Evacuation of North Gate. Seven weeks after the Sinking of Jacinto at the end of Operation: Hollow Storm, Sorotki flew KR-239 to Vectes Naval Base, carrying an APC and supplies, with his co-pilot Lt.Kevan Mitchell. He participated in several battles during the Stranded Insurgency and the Lambent Invasion. Biography Locust War Evacuation of North Gate About a week after the Lightmass Offensive, the Locust began to cut off Coalition of Ordered Governments access to the North Gate Agricultural Depot.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 45-47 During the evacuation, Sorotki transported Col.Victor Hoffman and Delta-One to cut off a group of Drones heading toward the convoy area. He and Barber tried to convince Hoffman not to go on the mission, as they did not want a dead colonel on their hands, but were unsuccessful. As they approached the area where the Locust had been spotted, Sorotki located the Locust and hovered above the road, allowing Hoffman and Delta to jump out and get into position for the ambush.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 134-138 After they defeated the Drones, Sorotki picked them up and dropped them back at the convoy zone.Gears of War: Aspho Fields pg 145-146 Sinking of Jacinto At the end of the Siege of Jacinto, Sorotki flew his Raven into a giant sinkhole that had opened in Jacinto, carrying Cpl.Damon Baird and flying escort to another Raven carrying a Lightmass Bomb. He picked up Sgt.Marcus Fenix and Cpl.Dominic Santiago from a hijacked Brumak, but the Raven carrying the Lightmass bomb was destroyed. He then piloted his Raven around the mutated Lambent Brumak, so that Marcus could destroy it with the Hammer of Dawn, causing it to explode and flood the Hollows defeating the Locust once and for all. As it exploded, Sorotki flew his Raven out of the sinkhole, and joined the fleet of other Ravens fleeing the sinking city.Gears of War 2: Act 5: Aftermath: Closure Rescuing Bernie After they made it out of the sinkhole, Sorotki picked up a distress signal from Sgt.Bernadette Mataki. He contacted control and told them about her, and Marcus told him to fly to Bernie's location to rescue her. He agreed, and began flying to the Allfathers Library, where they had traced the signal to. On the way there, he instructed Marcus on how to use the rescue sling to pick her up. When they arrived, he saw Bernie fighting a Drone on roof, barely hanging on to the sinking building. He told the others about it, and Marcus ordered him to get as close as he could. Bernie managed to kill the Drone, and Marcus rescued her, pulling her up into the Raven's bay. Sorotki then began flying back to the rendezvous point at Port Farrall.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 17-24 Vectes and the Stranded Insurgency Mission to Vectes After the COG decided that Port Farrall was not a viable refuge, they decided to investigate the island of Vectes as a possible relocation point. Major Gill Gettner flew her Raven, carrying Lt.Anya Stroud and Delta-One, to the island, while Sorotki followed in his Raven, carrying an Armadillo and extra supplies.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 200-201 After making contact with the locals, Sorotki and Mitchell prepared the APC to investigate Vectes Naval Base.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 211 He then drove Delta-One and William Berenz to VNB, afterwords playing cards with Anya and Mitchell while the others investigated the base. He was impatiant with how long it was taking to investigate the base, but Marcus refused his help, wanting to make sure that they had a fast getaway available.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 217, 219-220 He then piloted the Gears to the Stranded community on the island, admiring the view as he flew over the island. After he landed in the middle of the settlement, he and Mitchell covered Delta with the Ravens guns as they talked witht the Stranded leader. After a tense stand-off, he flew them back to Pelruan.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 222-228 When they arrived back at Pelruan, he and Barber talked over the comms with friends on the mainland.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 235 Stranded Raid Their rest was interrupted when a group of Stranded attacked Pelruan. Sorotki got into his Raven and guarded the inland pass to the town, with Mitchell serving as his gunner, and Anya on the ground in the APC. They destroyed three Stranded APC's that attempted to approach the town.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 238-243 In the morning, he informed Anya and Marcus that Hoffman was calling for them. Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 248 Second Visit to the Stranded The next day, Sorotki flew Bernie and Marcus on an inspection of the local farms. After they inspected Merris Farm, he flew them and local farmer Dilland Jonty over several areas of the island as Jonty pointed out certain areas and paths the Stranded used. Marcus then told him to head back to the Stranded settlement, and Sorotki complained that he was always the one picked to go there. Marcus had him fly directly over the settlement to make them nervous and scared, and then set down a hundred meters away.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 262-265 Afterwords, he dropped them inland so they could walk back to an observation point so that Jonty could ID some of the more violent Stranded.Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant pg 267 The Battle of Vectes Several weeks later, Sorotki flew Marcus and Baird to pick up Bernie and Anya after their Packhorse was hit by a roadside bomb placed on one of the roads by Stranded insurgents. He set down on the road since the bomb had already gone off, dropping off the Gears. They loaded supplies from the Packhorse into the Raven, but Bernie refused to be casevaced, instead wanting to pursue a Stranded trail her dog, Mac, had found. Marcus ordered Sorotki to take Anya back to base, and he complied despite her protests.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 37-40 A short time later, the Stranded began a concentrated offensive across Vectes, and Sorotki took KR-239 back out with Cole and Dom aboard to assist Marcus, Baird, and Bernie. Marcus had him stand by while Delta inspected a cave.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 52-53 Once they found the exit to the cave, they had Sorotki follow Mac from the air to lead them to the insurgents, with Mitchell keeping track of the dog. He was contacted by Pvt.Samantha Byrne, who was on a Rat bike and could act as a scout on the ground for him. He directed her to a grid to stand watch. Once they located the Stranded in a river, Sorotki directed Delta to the insurgents location, but were fired upon by the Stranded. Sorotki dropped Dom and Cole off to join the rest of Delta, and once the battle was over, set down to pick up the squad and there three prisoners. He then flew them all back to VNB.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 56-64 Lambent Invasion Battle of the Emerald Spar Platform Several days later, Sorotki and Mitchell flew KR-239 to the Emerald Spar Imulsion Platform to drop off several Gear squads alongside two other Ravens, in order to help assist the platform against approaching Lambent Stalks.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 200 He then flew KR-239 out over the ocean to help KR-471 keep track of the Stalks. Mitchell kept track of them from the crew bay, and kept the defenders on the platform informed, while Sorotki kept in contact with Vectes. He learned reinforcements were on the way, consisting of the CNV Clement, the CNV Falconer, the CNV Centennial, and the Zephyr. He told the others, and then flew KR-239 into position for a strafing run on the Stalk. When Mitchell opened fire, the Stalk sent a part of itself out to attempt to strike down the Raven, but Sorotki was able to dodge it, and decided not to try that again. He continued to track the Stalk until it went under the platform, and came up through the middle.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 202-206 As the battle progressed, he flew the Raven around the rig to give Mitchell shots at any Polyps that he saw. Baird soon contacted Sorotki and had him fly under the platform in order to give Mitchell a clear shot at the Stalk to try and bring it down. They succeeded, but a second Stalk appeared and attached itself to the rig.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 209-212 The battle was soon lost, and Sorotki and Mitchell used KR-239 to help evacuate the rig alongside four other Raven's.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 217 The Battle of Pelruan After the Battle of Pelruan began, Lt.Donneld Mathieson assigned Sorotki to fly Yanik Laas and his squad of Gorasni to the town to assist. Sorotki was impressed with the Gorasni, and contacted Pelruan to let them know that he was almost there. Anya was worried that the local veterans wouldn't like having the Gorasni defend the town, but Sorotki decided that everyone would need to fight the new war first. After landing, Sorotki and Mitchell joined Anya, Bernie, Sgt.Drew Rossi, Yanik, and Sam to plan how they would fight the Lambent Leviathan attacking the town. He volunteered to have Mitchell strafe it in order to provoke it into attacking when they wanted it to, and Anya agreed. Sorotki and Mitchell went back to the Raven and took off, and flew over the sea to locate the Leviathan. Once they found it, Sorotki avoided its tentacles while Mitchell shot at it. Once they got it angry, it followed them back to Pelruan, and Sorotki informed the defenders that it was heading for the slipway.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 336-338 As the Leviathan let off Polyps on the beach, Sorotki would fly over it to allow Mitchell to strafe it. They continued doing that over and over, until they finally killed it with a massive number of headshots. As Sorotki flew in close to confirm the kill, the Leviathan exploded, but Sorotki was able to back the Raven away in time. He then used the Raven's searchlight to help try and find any surviving Polyps.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 350-354 Surveying the Destruction The next day, Sorotki returned to New Jacinto, which had been devastated in a Lambent attack as well. Sorotki flew Hoffman over the city to view the damage, and dropped him off at the edge of the city.Gears of War: Anvil Gate pg 396-398 References Category:COG Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pilots